Antigungal agents considered with specific reference to systemic fungal infections caused by organisms such as Candida species, Cryotococcus neoformans, Histoplasma capsulatum and the like, are found for the most part to be fungistatic, i.e., merely inhibit the growth of the fungal organism without effecting a kill. A few fungicidal agents are known. Amphotericin B and other polyenes are known to damage membranes that contain ergosterol and therefore are effectively fungicidal. However, their use is normally precluded because of a number of severe side effects. Other possibly fungicidal drugs have side effects or as in the case of 5-fluorocytosine is limited by the scope of its spectrum. 5-Fluorocytosine is further limited by the ease with which an organism develops resistance to it. In the search for useful antifungal drugs it is desirable to find a drug or a combination of drugs which is effective at low levels thereby minimizing side effects. It is particularly desirable to find a drug or a combination of drugs in which the drug is fungicidal.